1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pickup truck accessories and more particularly to a novel device designed to protect the tailgate of a pickup truck from damage due to heavy loads carried thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a pickup truck for general hauling and delivery, long items such as pipe, ladders, etc., are frequently carried by resting such items upon the tailgate in its raised position. Road conditions often cause these items to be jostled and bounced about so as to strike the top of the tailgate with relatively substantial forces. Consequently, the upper tailgate surface and sometimes even latches and hinges may be damaged because the tailgate is not designed to carry such loads.